


Learning the Ropes

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: The first time Diana tries being tied up.





	Learning the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 prompt 'Kink'

 

Trembling, Diana blinked and her breaths came as contented sighs. She felt like the blankets could just swallow her up and cocoon her in warmth and softness.

A voice, delicate as morning dew, whispered in her ear. “Still with me Diana?”

Diana turned her head and a radiant smile lit up her face. “Yes.”

Menalippe lightly trailed a finger up over Diana’s abs and up between the swell of her breasts. Up her neck and to her lips. Diana kissed the top of the finger and took it in her mouth. She could taste the essence of her sex on it.

After a few moments Menalippe’s hand continued up to the white rope around Diana's wrists. Diana's wrists were bound over her head. Menalippe tugged free the knot and once she was loose Diana wrapped her arms around her and drew her in for a kiss.

Menalippe’s lips tasted of sex too.

The athletic Amazons kissed a while until Diana spoke. “May I...” she grasped the rope. “Would you like me to...?” Tonight was the first time Diana had explored this particular part of Clio's teachings in practice.

“I would like that,” Menalippe nodded. She settled on her back and put her arms together over her head. Diana tied them together, not as neatly as Menalippe had tied her, but she was confident of learning.

She was confident about learning a great many things.

Diana kissed down Menalippe's body.

Menalippe surrendered to the pleasures of Diana's hands and sweet mouth.  



End file.
